


God Morgon

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alpha is an annoying prick, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, The annoyance of him doesn't last long though, Things go great until a knock on Omega's door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Good morning sex and an interruption that makes things better...





	God Morgon

My cold legs woke me up and demanded warmth. I frowned, eyes still closed as I brought my knees up toward the rest of my body and slipped an ankle back under the soft flannel covers. It was probably fault of the icy ankle that my entire lower body felt so chilled. I rolled slowly to the other side, so as not to face the cold wall anymore and gather some comfort from the body lying so far from me. Why had I rolled over to the edge of the bed during the night when there was such a wonderfully, cuddly nuclear reactor in bed with me?

Curling my cold hands to my chest so as not to jolt him with a freezing touch, I scooted closer to Omega. He was facing the other wall, giving me his back, stretched out in his entire length and perfectly comfortable with the temperature under the covers. I lifted my head and transferred it over his pillow as I softly nuzzled the back of his neck, pressing my upper body to his back.

He was pleasantly hot. His warmth seeped through his t-shirt and transferred immediately to my skin, thawing my flesh and sending subtle ripples of pleasure through me. He must’ve been sleeping pretty soundly since at first, he didn’t even move a muscle in response to my snuggling. Very softly, I pressed some light kisses on his neck and he shifted slightly, rolling his head toward his chest and exposing a little more skin for me to kiss. He was still sleeping, but, I had his body reacting nicely on its own accord to my touch. As I kissed closer to his earlobe and fanned a now warmer hand over his bicep, I could feel gooseflesh popping up on his skin. I pressed my lower leg to the back of his thigh and scooted even closer as I wound my arm around his torso and delicately caressed his forearm that was decorated with gooseflesh as well.

Still laying tiny kisses on the back of his neck, I could catch a lingering trace of cologne he had worn last night, as well as the fresh smell of shampoo over the warm, distinctive scent of his emanating directly from his skin.

Suddenly I heard his breathing pattern change to an awake rhythm and he slowly grasped my hand with his warmer one. He scrunched his shoulders and flexed his spine pressing closer to my chest, emitting a low, happy sound from his throat. I wanted to wake him as pleasantly as possible so I moved my lips to the side of his neck, pressing firm kisses over his carotid artery while taking a glimpse of his content face. His eyes were still closed but his lips were stretching in a wide, sleepy smile.

Levering my upper body up on an elbow, I got better access to his throat and kissed even more intensely while pressing my hand to his chest to pull him closer. He angled his head to give me better access to his neck and parted his lips letting out a small purr of pleasure as he shifted his legs. I lifted my upper leg and draped it over his hips, hooking my cold, bare foot between his knees.

My icy foot made him gasp and then chuckle, before I made him moan, planting a last open-mouthed kiss under his jaw, pressing my pelvis to the small of his back. The way he moved in my embrace, pressing eagerly every possible centimeter of his back against me was him telling me how good he felt. With my hand, I stroked up over his chest to his jawline, grasping it lightly with thumb and forefinger placed on opposite sides of his jaw. His skin was still smooth after yesterday's shave and I could feel his pulse beating strongly under my thumb. With the other fingers of my hand I caressed the column of his neck, delicately but firmly, letting myself marvel over the possibility of mastering the powerful body pressed to me, so submissive right now and melting in my hand.

I knew it was only my imagination. His dominant side would emerge soon. He was just enjoying getting pampered, his brain still fogged with sleep. Taking full advantage of his state of mind, I gently turned his head toward me and he took the hint of turning on to his back. I lifted my leg so he could turn and when he was settled, I wrapped it again over his thigh. 

Readjusting the position of his head on the pillow he set his half-lidded, beautiful blue eyes on me and smiled murmuring a warm “God morgon”.

"Good morning." I greeted back in a whisper and before he could pull me closer, I placed my forearm on his chest, pinning him down and stretching forward to resume kissing his throat.  The feeling of my warm body leaning on him, made him let out a shaky breath as he wrapped the arm closest to my body over my back, pressing his palm on my side. My kisses turned into small bites and flicks of my tongue while I descended to his shoulders, moving the collar of his shirt away with my nose. He let out some nice sounds of contentment and moved his other hand to stroke at my cheek.

Determined to make him feel really good, I leaned a little more of my weight on to his chest to snake my other hand under his head and massage his scalp with my blunt nails. I started from the nape of his neck and moved up, scrunching gently his blonde hair and tugging slightly here and there. As I continued to kiss his neck and the surrounding area, I saw him close his eyes and drift off over the feeling of my fingers on his scalp. Here he was; the stomping , dancing, charismatic and teasingly sensual rhythm guitarist of Ghost, giving up all sort of control to savor my caresses.

“Mmmm...” he purred.

“Like it?” I asked, smirking on his skin.

“Ja…” he answered with a content, raspy voice. I ceased kissing and concentrated on the scalp massage for a while, using both of my hands now. He turned completely mellow under my touch but never let go of my side, tugging at my t-shirt when he felt the most pleasure. His other hand had fell and laid limp on the mattress. My ministrations slowly became less delicate and I raked my fingers a little more sharply on his scalp; my other hand moved in wider motions including his shoulders and neck. 

Omega opened his eyes and his languid gaze became progressively darker as his pupils perceptibly widened. I'd been pressing my breasts on his chest for a while, grinding my leg on his upper thigh at the same time and relishing the heat pooling between our bodies. He was getting hungry and I knew it, even if he looked relaxed more than anything else.

After coaxing him to get rid of his shirt, I continued to massage him the same way, now grinding harder and shamelessly, not bothering to restrain one or two deep breaths as I stared directly in his eyes. Omega lifted his free hand and grasped the side of my neck. At first, it was a caress but it then became pressure now he decided it was time for him to take over. 

After some maneuvering, I found myself turned toward the wall and Omega spooning me from behind. One of his arms pillowed my head while the other hand went under my shirt to squeeze one of my breasts. He let out a sigh and kissed between my shoulder blades, squeezing and massaging me earnestly with fingers so talented with his guitar pick as well as with my nipple.

He felt so good pressed to my back, so warm and strong. I rolled my hips so that my butt was pressing against his groin which felt hotter than any other part of his body. Being a good boy, he was always hard in the morning. I could feel his hard cock pressing on my thigh and I positioned myself so that it pushed in between my butt cheeks.

Omega groaned and pushed forward, slowly dry humping me through his boxer briefs and my thong. I encouraged him by letting out a moan and arching my back. It felt like heaven, but, it also stirred inside of me the flames of hell itself. His accelerating breaths tickled on the skin of my upper back. Having him nice and horny behind me was making me incredibly aroused. He let go of my breast and used his arm to forcefully pull me closer in an almost choking embrace. The grinding got more intense and we both started to moan while lost in the motion, our bodies moving as they pleased, responding to each other. I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest and Omega’s beating equally strong against my back.

Disentangling his arm from under my head, he propped himself up on his elbow and slowed his movements. Slightly panting, he let go of me then without turning, I could hear his hand tugging at his boxer briefs. I could also hear, as I shifted languidly, the sinful sound of fingers being licked and wetted with a tongue, and then the even more unholy stroking of a wet cock. My body lit up in anticipation and when he kissed my shoulder with moist lips I almost shivered.

“Can I?” he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

“You have to,” I answered with a grin, closing my eyes. 

Omega chuckled and after moving my thong out of his way and slipped inside me in a fluid motion. He stilled as we enjoyed the glorious sensation of our flesh joining. As he drew back and then achingly slowly pushed back in, I moaned rather loudly. 

He laid down on his side with a sharp intake of air and hugged me again. He kept his thrusts patient, deliberate and insanely slow, driving me crazy. I writhed in his arms and panted, moaning every time he slipped back inside. He was nuzzling my neck, taking deep breaths in between his low moans. He was not even trying to sound seductive; they were filled with intense lust and most of all, raw pleasure.

In a brief moment of lucidity, I clenched my walls around him as he was deeply buried within me.

“Oh my - ” he exhaled and trailed off in a loud growl, followed by heavy ragged breathing as I clenched and unclenched a few more times on him. He kept his slow pace, but every deep thrust was now accompanied with an utterly erotic panting. He was fucking me really good and enjoying it to the fullest himself.

I was so lost in my building orgasm that I didn’t hear the knock on the door.

Omega did, though, and abruptly stopped his motion. I murmured something in a weak protest as I lifted my head to look at him over my shoulder. Then came a second knock.

“Who the fuck…” Omega snarled, propping up slowly on an elbow, still sheathed inside of me.

“Omega, det är jag!” (it's me) came a muffled voice from behind the front door, which was quite distant from his bedroom so it came back to us pretty low. Nevertheless, it was unmistakably Alpha’s voice. “Omegaaaaa!”

Omega grunted but did not move. He only turned toward the direction of the voice. “Vad fan vill du ha?" (What the fuck do you want?) He shouted rather irritated.

Alpha heard him and replied. “Åh, så du är här! " (Oh, so you are here!) His voice seemed highly relieved. "Jag glömde min telefon i ditt sammanträde igår kväll. Kan du ge den till mig?" (I forgot my phone in your sitting room last night. Can you give it to me?)

Omega made a distressed sound and slumped down on the bed. He sighed and unwillingly pulled out of me with a lot of cursing under his breath. I turned toward him and, as he was opening his mouth to apologize before standing up, I decided we were going to continue and to hell with Alpha's annoying ass. In a swift motion, I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him earning a wide-eyed look from him.

“Omega...?” came Alpha’s voice from the distance. 

With my hand, I angled his cock to line up with my cunt and I sank down on to my ghoul, sheathing him deeply and smoothly. He murmured a strained “Knulla!!” as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his whole body tensing. His hands blindly flew to my sides and grasped my flesh.

Overwhelmed, he gasped when I bent down to kiss his neck, moving my hips up and down. After a few pumps, I straightened back up and gazed at the panting man underneath me. He was looking at me with burning, lust filled eyes that made a wanton moan escape my lips.

“Ooooomeg- ” hollered Alpha from outside but before he could finish, Omega called him.

“Alpha.”

Silence. The ghoul outside was probably listening.

As I started to move my pelvis back and forth again in a most pleasurable movement, Omega closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Alpha! Jag är upptagen för tillfället, " (I’m busy at the moment) Omega shouted. He could hardly finish talking before a moan ripped through his throat as I raked my fingers over his bare chest and moved my body in a slower, harder motion on his cock.

Alpha protested. “Åh, jag behöver den. Jag väntar på ett samtal!" (Oh come on, I need it. I’m waiting for a call!) 

Omega grinned at his words and looked up at me. I smirked in between deep breaths, I removed my shirt and tossed it off behind me somewhere. Unable to hold back at the sight of my naked breasts, Omega grasped both of my wrists and pulled me down on his chest, hugging me and pressing his feet down on the bed so that he could fuck me as roughly as he pleased. His grip was vice on my wrists and it hurt, but the pleasure coming from the intense fucking annihilated everything else but the feel of his body pounding into mine.

Alpha knocked on the door insistently. “Omega tack! Det är inte som att du är jävla där inne!" (Omega please! It’s not like you’re fucking in there!) he said. 

Last night, Alpha had seen me take my own car to get back to my hotel and he was not possibly aware that later on, I had decided to cancel the plans I had for this morning and spent the night with Omega instead.

Omega slowed his thrusts to catch his breath. I slumped on him, absolutely out of breath.

“Vad händer om jag var?"(What if I was?) He shouted at Alpha, giving me a dreamy stare when I lifted my head to look at him and saw he was quite flustered with a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. 

“Du är inte. Keebie låter dig sova ensam." (You’re not. Keebie let you sleep alone.) Alpha replied, adding a small laugh.

Omega shook his head amused and lifted himself on his elbows. He gently tugged at my hair falling over my breasts and pulled me closer to growl in my ear, "Get on all fours." 

His growling voice left me with no other option than to comply. I let him free from my legs and then bent forward, arching my back and crossing my arms on the pillow. Omega moved to kneel behind me and smacked his lips when he groped my ass. Again, he slowly and sinfully, pushed inside of me, the pleasure even more intense. 

"Oh fuck me," I moaned tightening my fists in the pillow.

"I am, min lilla" he chuckled wickedly, pulling out completely and then thrusting back even slower. I wailed desperately, my breath catching in my throat.

"Omega goddamn! Ge mig den jävla telefonen!" (Omega goddamn! Give me that fucking phone!) came Alpha's exasperated voice, oblivious to my presence inside Omega's rooms.

Omega continued with torturing me as he replied.

"Jag sa att jag är upptagen," (I told you I'm busy) he bellowed pushing so deep inside of me that I cried out. "Kom tillbaka senare!" (Come back later!) He added grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling taut. 

He then lifted and bent one leg to pin one foot on the bed and get a better range of motion. Still pulling at my hair he began thrusting harder and faster. As he hit my sweet spot, my screams could not be muffled by the pillow since my head was being pulled backward. In fact, they became even more guttural and loud, echoing loudly through Omega's entire apartment.

 

This time, no answer came from the ghoul outside of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the Swedish dialogue between Omega and Alpha.


End file.
